wjxhuangfandomcom-20200214-history
The 888th Wiki:The Ba Sing Se Times/Issues/53
Discussion report Announcements and discussion results: * [[Avatar Wiki:Fanon Portal on the Tab|The tab for the Fanon Portal now includes links to the fanon noticeboard and the White Lotus Sentinel, and the link to the list of characters has been removed.]] * The Toph candidates page has been moved from a forum to a fanon. * A new page will be created for users to request IRC ops. Technical report * Placeholder User rights report * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user | rowspan="2" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | (Minnichi probably needs all this space) |- | rowspan="2" style="padding-right:8px; vertical-align:top;border-right:1px dashed #8B4513;border-top:1px dashed #8B4513;" | |- | rowspan="1" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px dashed #8B4513" | Alright, so right now I'll get started off speaking about what I think of the idea of a new comic featuring Mai, what I hope it will have, and what I fear seeing. First off, at this point I am looking forward to a Mai-centered comic. Mai has always been one of my favorite characters in Avatar, and I am sad that she is also one of the most underrated ones as well. People tend to say that Mai is boring, has no emotions, etc. However I think that Mai is actually a character who people may be able to relate to, in a way. She has been sort of forced into a state of numbness to feelings and emotions by her parents, it was the way she was raised. I, personally, have taken this whole numbness concept of Mai's to mean that Mai has depression, but she doesn't quite know it. I think that if we have a Mai-centered comic it would be a good chance to allow people who hate Mai to feel a better connection with her character. That is why I am looking forward to the idea of the comic. However, the premise of the comic is what I'm worried about. Mai having to deal with her broken heart? As I stated before, Mai has dulled off her emotions into numbness. However, Zuko is the one thing, the one thing that makes her feel happiness again. She is loyal, happy, and is okay with showing her emotions when she was around him. This is one of the main reasons why I support the pairing Maiko, and why I was very frustrated when they broke up. However, Mai dealing with a broken heart implies Mai moving on past Zuko. This is something that I feel would be a step backwards in Mai's character development. Mai has finally begun to feel something, and through this she can become more relatable. But if you have her move past the thing that is causing her to have emotions, then I feel you are sending her back into the numbness and undoing Mai's character development. I also think that Zuko could be harmed as well by Mai moving on. She clearly showed that she cared for him, and a desire to protect him. Zuko seemed genuinely stunned when Mai left him. I think this would be a step back in Zuko's character development as well, as he said that his one regret about leaving the Fire Nation was Mai. If somebody was so powerful to him that she could make him regret making such a huge decision that he was so sure he wanted to do, then she is important. Although, there is still a chance that this book is about Maiko getting back together. This may be a positive, if it is done well. However the way that the comics have been turning out lately has not pleased many, so this may be executed poorly. I am afraid that the comic may turn out to be involved with cheesey romance, that could apply to any couple, rather than just Zuko and Mai. One thing that leads me to worry about the comic going in this direction is the roses Mai is holding on the cover. Roses. Now, I consider myself to know Mai pretty well, and unless they were a gift I cannot possibly see Mai owning roses. I suppose it could be possible Zuko gave them to her, but if that's true, seeing as there's weapons in her hands as well, it is likely that this is not a good sign about a good Maiko relationship. And, if these are something Mai, or even worse, a new character (and I'm pretty sure by this point everybody is sick of love triangles), it looks like we may be in for another generic cheesey love story, which uses the names and faces of these characters, but could just as easily use others, and not at all use the deep and complex personalities of these charcters. That is probably what I fear most-- more love stories to do fan-service to the shippers. I feel that a lot of that is what damaged the story line of Korra, and I really hope that this is not what we see in the new Mai comic, which would damage one of my favorite pairings in the show. I suppose that's all I really have to say on the matter. I just see a lot of possible ways for this comic to go wrong, and I can only hope that the comic does not take any of those routes. In the end I hope that the comic restores Maiko rather than moving past it, for the best of all of the characters involved. |} o_o |rowspan="2" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Minnichi is a delay fish. (But eases the fanon authors' anger by featuring their reviews in this newsletter >:D) |- |rowspan="2" style="padding-right:8px; vertical-align:top;border-right:1px dashed #8B4513;border-top:1px dashed #8B4513;" | I remember stumbling upon the Fanon Portal for the first time. T'was a pleasant summer evening, and the scent of charcoal still lingered in the air. Cicadas chirped and the trees swayed methodically in the breeze. Too bad I sat alone in my dark room with a lamp for company. Nature and the outdoors would have to wait, for I was enthralled in the phenomenon that is the Fanon Portal. The Fanon Portal reminds me that there are people in the world who aren't so different. There's no other place to discuss literature, Avatar, and writing in general. I've met so many amazing people, many from other countries, while sipping a bottle of Snapple on my couch. The Fanon Portal is more than an amalgamation of Avatar stories; it's the embodiment of each and every author expressing his or her thoughts and opinions. Behind each fanon is a person with unique experiences, willing to tell his or her story. The wealth of the Fanon Portal is in the stories. If you dig deeper, you may surprise yourself. With patience and understanding, the words open up and you can discover something stunning. Reading and writing has opened my eyes to a whole new world. Sitting in silence, my thoughts are anything but quiet. When I write, my mind races as I fly away to a universe where I am the creator. Inspiration rushes like a river as the words seem to write themselves. It's impossible to describe the feeling of creating something new. A little boy eagerly shows off his finished lego Millennium Falcon. My sister proudly displays her brownie/cookie/smore creation: AKA "baked heart attack." There is nothing like finishing a piece of writing. For a few moments, I feel lighter than air as I re-read the words, my words. For a few moments, I feel complete. The Fanon Portal allows us to relive those split seconds of creative inspiration. At some point in time, somewhere in the world, an author smiled upon his or her finished story, enjoying the same indescribable feeling. The Fanon Portal lets us stand side-by-side with the author and share those precious moments. We can admire each beautiful creation, again and again. |} Random polls